The modeling of a switched reluctance motor has direct influence on the optimal design, static and dynamic performance analysis, and evaluation of control strategy, etc., of the motor. It is difficult to apply the performance analysis and modeling methods for conventional motors to the modeling of switched reluctance motors, owing to the nonlinear electromagnetic property and close coupling among multiple variables in switched reluctance motors. A linear model of switched reluctance motor highlights the physical nature of internal electromagnetic relation in switched reluctance motors and sets a basis for the design and analysis of switched reluctance motors. The linear model of switched reluctance motor neglects nonlinear factors such as magnetic field saturation, eddy current, magnetic hysteresis, and inter-phase mutual inductance, etc., so that the inductance of each phase is only related with the positional angle of the rotor and independent of the phase current magnitude. Such simplification brings great convenience for analysis of the operating characteristics of switched reluctance motors. With that model, it is easy to obtain an analytical expression of phase current vs. electromagnetic torque of switched reluctance motors, and thereby, the rule of influence of status parameters such as turn-on angle, turn-off angle, and given voltage on the characteristics of motor can be analyzed conveniently, and the performance of control scheme for a switched reluctance motor can be assessed, so as to provide valuable reference for controller design and debugging.
A memristor is a passive two-terminal element and has unique memory function, and its resistance can be changed by controlling the voltage across it or the current flowing through it. Thanks to the memory function, memristors have a high application potential in nonvolatile memory unit, artificial neural network, and image processing fields. A mathematical model has to be set up to carry out theoretical analysis for switched reluctance motors. A key in the modeling is that the model must be able to reflect the inductance (or magnetic linkage) characteristics of switched reluctance motors. The memristor theory and method can be used to try to set up a model of switched reluctance motors, in which the phase inductance of switched reluctance motor is controlled by the positional angle of the rotor and the resistance change trend can be memorized.